For much alcohol
by Septembery
Summary: "Mom comes to kill you. Wait ..? Do you smoke and have not invited me?" - A Draco/George/Hermione/Fred story - It will become a more.. friendship with a small element of kisses and snuggle - no twincest - first chapter up


**_I do not own Harry Potter and will never do it and blah blah blah blah .. You got it._**

_Hermione, Fred, Draco, and George is my own favorite characters in Harry Potter. So why not write a fanfiction with all in? That's what I'm doing .. So yes .. Enjoy my strange story._

_This fanfiction o quite a lot of alcohol and other things that are not good. (You make ..)_  
><em>There will be sword learned.<em>  
><em>No twincest, however ...<em>  
><em>This fanfiction is pretty much not in the usual Harry Potter.<em>  
><em>You must be older than 13 years if you do not want to get hurt for life. (But if you want to read end .. So yes. Your problem.)<em>

Preface

Hermione pulled ciggaret air in the nose. She sat outside the Weasley house. Or Fairly .. She sat quite low away from the Weasley house. Slowly the smoke rose into the air. She laid herself down in the dry grass. The glowing ciggareten was taken from her hand. Hermione cared not even know she knew who it was.  
>"What do you want?" She asked iretterat.<br>She opened one eye and looked at Fred. He sat with henens ciggaret and sucked gently on it. He looked like there was anything wrong with that he took her ciggaret. Though she did not smoke it that way, it bothered her not so much.  
>"Hey, you with. What are you doing out here? Should not you be with Ron.?" Said Fred slowly after a while.<br>Hermione could not even straight out her tongue at him. She pulled her hand through the long grass and pulled out a small blade of grass from the ground. She saw that he put himself beside her.  
>"He and Harry is too busy .. doing whatever the hell they're doing now. Give me my ciggaret!" She mumbled and closed his eyes.<br>She heard him laugh softly. It was typical of him. First, he takes and even ciggaret, then he asked out one and not only that, he laughs when you want it back its ciggaret.  
>"The fact that you smoke like that shit. Here." Fred said and added something on her stomach.<br>Hermione looked curiously at her stomach, it was a hand-rolled joint. She pulled inponerat the odor. Snapped she sat herself up and took it in hand. She studied it for a minute before she lit it and started sucking on it.  
>"Share with you." He muttered slowly and shrugged joint out of her mouth.<br>He stopped it snapped in the mouth. When he had it in one / two minutes Hermione took it snapped and started sucking on it. They were doing so for a throat-clearing behind them interrupted them.  
>"Mom comes to kill you. Wait ..? Do you smoke and have not invited me?" Said George when he beat himself down at the pair.<br>Hermione ignored him and sucked on the joint. Fred rolled her eyes toward George, before he took the joint and sucked snapped at it. George growled iretterat before he took it from Fred. And yes .. as soon put them until they heard Mrs. Weasley shouting after the twins. Fred stubbed out the joint before he stood up and started walking towards the Weasley home. Hermione and George shared a grin behind his place bout them continue after Fred. When they were about three feet from the house they shared a kiss snap.  
>"You two .." Fred muttered as he turned his hudvud against them.<br>Hermione offense snapped to kiss and use the intercept step towards the house. George shrugged and skipped after her. Fred sighed as he opened the door. The usual smell of food was at its strongest. Mrs. Weasley stood in the door opener and would presis start screaming at her sons when she saw Hermione, and she felt the great smell of smoke. Her nose wrinkled at the smell and she waved her hand.  
>"Is it just me who thinks it smells like smoke?" She asked, staring thinking of Fred.<br>He vikade on hudvudet. Not smelling it so much .. Hermione mumbled something small before she ran after Ron. Mrs. Weasley hardly noticed it. She stood and stared into Fred's eyes.  
>"Do not smell the smoke. Is not it George?" Said George innocent.<br>Peace mouths went up when Mrs. Weasley turned to George. Now she smiled. This was their routine. She was an only so naive when it came to smell of smoke.  
>"No, Freddy. Does not smell the smoke." Said Fred, looking at the clock which said were all in the family was.<br>Mrs. Weasley patted George Taff on the cheek before she went to the kitchen again. Fred rolled her eyes toward George. Their mother was just too gullible.

_- So chapter one was finished. What do you think? I know that chapter is short. I will improve myself. I promise. Draco has Sorry not come into the story, yet. But he will soon. It will not be a George and Hermione story. How much you ask for. It will become a more .. friendship with a small element of kisses and snuggle. -_

**Love from Septemery.**


End file.
